<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free will and Humanity by Arkham_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928097">Free will and Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat'>Arkham_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Slavery alluded, Out of Character, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘A plaything, that’s all I am.<br/>A glorified plaything, made for Aizen’s enjoyment.</p><p>Essentially, that’s what all of us Espada are.<br/>Toys that could easily be replaced at the whims of a bored tyrant.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nnoitra Gilga/Szayel Aporro Granz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free will and Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short to kinda go along with my other story about these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yellow eyes trailed down over blank papers, unfinished research.<br/>Bitter thoughts swirling through the espada’s mind.</p><p>‘A plaything, that’s all I am.<br/>A glorified plaything, made for Aizen’s enjoyment.</p><p>Essentially, that’s what all of us Espada are.<br/>Toys that could easily be replaced at the whims of a bored tyrant.’</p><p>Szyal scoffed, turning his gaze to the unfinished experiment laid before him.<br/>As of late what the scientist had been working on was more often Aizen’s orders than his own plans of research.</p><p>The overshadowing threat of what would happen if the espada did not comply sent cold shivers down his back.</p><p>The Lord was not so forgiving to let insurrection of any kind go unpunished.</p><p>Some days were harder than others, the weight of being nothing more than an amusement and tool for their creator to do with what he will, sometimes being too much.</p><p>Aizen had essentially created Szyal from nothing, in the form of a compliant scientist that would do his work for him, with an added bonus of being a pretty toy to look at. </p><p>The espada shuddered again, moving to return to his work.<br/>The bitter thoughts were loud in his mind, almost distracting him from what was needed to be done.</p><p>When the doors to his lab slammed wide, the pink haired espada jumped in his chair.</p><p>Turning round quickly, Szyal had every intention to give the intruder a piece of his mind, but was cut off before any words left his mouth by forceful lips and long winding arms wrapping around his form.</p><p>Nnoitra.</p><p>Relaxing, the scientist kissed back a smile passing over his lips as the taller pulled away, his one eye shining with amusement at having scared the other. </p><p>“Mind if I watch ya work?” Head quirked to the side, the taller was already making himself comfortable on the side of the scientist desk.</p><p>Rolling his eyes Szyal nodded a smile over his features, as he returned to his projects before him. </p><p>The other's presence provided a sort of calm that hadn’t been there when he was alone. </p><p>‘At least there was one good thing to come from this existence.’<br/>The scientist thought wistfully, glancing at his partner who’d found interest in a tube of glowing blue liquid. </p><p>‘Even if I am not my own person, I have my own relationships.’ </p><p>Yellow eyes went wide as the other cracked the top of the tube and brought it to his lips. </p><p>“DON'T DRINK THAT!” <br/>Szyal’s hand shot out, snatching the tub from his partner, quickly capping it once more. </p><p>Nnoitra pouted, arms crossed over his chest.<br/>“Ya no fun, Pinky.” </p><p>A hand rubbed over the ache beginning at the scientists temple. <br/>“It’s Poison, Nnoitra.” </p><p>“Eh, still no fun.” <br/>With that the espada began rummaging through the scientists desk once more.</p><p>Sighing, Szyal began writing down notes for his work, shaking his head good natured.<br/>Even he had no clue why he allowed the other as close as he did, but for some reason, the pink haired espada wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>